Alex Dimitrios
|occupation = Government Contractor |affiliation = Le Chiffre, Quantum |status = Deceased, stabbed |role = Henchman |portrayed = Simon Abkarian |first_appearance = Casino Royale (film) |last_appearance = Quantum of Solace (video game) }} Alex Dimitrios was a fictional government contractor and associate of Quantum financier, Le Chiffre. The character appeared in the 2006 James Bond film Casino Royale, portrayed by Simon Abkarian and was later seen in the 2008 video-game Quantum of Solace. Biography Alex Dimitrios is discovered by Bond after the message decoding in Mollaka cell, one of its contractors, killed by Bond in Madagascar. Located at MI6 in the Bahamas, Bond discovers where he lives on the island and knows his wife, Solange, riding a beautiful white horse on the beach. In the evening at the casino, Bond sits down at a poker table where are Dimitrios and other players. The game continues until Solange appears but is abused by her husband in front of others who complains about his lateness. At one point, Dimitrios, who lost in the game, get a good hand and decides to make a big bet but is warned by the croupier that the maximum bet there is $ 20,000; he then decides to bet his car, an Aston Martin DB5, confident that you can not lose with his hand three kings; Bond accepts the bet and the defeat with three aces, making Dimitrios lose the car. After the game, Dimitrios goes to yacht Le Chiffre receive instructions as Bond, who gave a ride to Solange in casino out - she went to the car stopped at the door unaware that Bond was at the wheel, because the had won - make love with the woman in the villa where he stayed, to get more information about Alex. Dimitrios calls to mobile wife saying that goes to Miami that night and Bond, after going to bed with Solange, goes after the terrorist; in Miami, in the preparation of the plan to blow up the new aircraft Skyfleet S570 at Miami International Airport, it is faced by Bond in a fight with knife and ends up dead, stabbed by 007 leaving his body sitting upright in a chair. Bond eventually learns that Quantum was nothing more than a front run by Ernst Stavro Blofeld of SPECTRE, and that Dimitrios, along with Le Chiffre, Steven Obanno and Mr. White, were all pawns as part of Blofeld's true plot to wreak psychological pain on Bond. Alternate continuities ''Quantum of Solace (video game) During the course of the 2008 video-game ''007: Quantum of Solace, Bond opens up to Camille Montes about the death of his former love, recounting the events of Casino Royale. The player follows through the plot of Casino Royale, with Bond infiltrating a Science Center to kill Dimitrios. In an introductory cut-scene the character is identified as an arms dealer and private contractor. Unlike the film, he is described as a naturalized United States citizen of Lebanese descent. Henchmen & Associates Le_Chiffre_(Mads_Mikkelsen)_-_Profile.jpg|Le Chiffre|link=Le Chiffre (Mads_Mikkelsen) Carlos_Nikolic_(Claudio_Santamaria)_-_Profile.png|Carlos Nikolic|link=Carlos Nikolic Mollaka (Sébastian Foucan) - Profile.jpg|Mollaka|link=Mollaka VanyaBor.png|Vanya Bor|link=Vanya Bor Marville-Beau, Heni.png|Heni Marville-Beau|link=Heni Marville-Beau SawakowaIzzie.png|Izzie Sawakowa|link=Izzie Sawakowa Gallery Casino Royale (65).png Casino Royale (66).png Alex_Dimitrios_Case_Profile.png|Alex Dimitrios' Case Profile in Casino Royale. Trivia * Dimitrios is seen represented in the animated opening titles during "You Know My Name" where the black-and-white figure Bond stabs the figure of Dimitrios with a knife when Dimitrios had tried to kill Bond, and he shatters into red diamonds. References Category:James Bond characters Category:Film characters Category:Casino Royale characters Category:Game characters Category:Male characters Category:Sociopaths Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Pawns Category:Quantum members Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters killed by James Bond Category:SPECTRE collaborators